Ykthiel
Character Traits Homeworld: 'Mylire '''Species: '''Indeterminate (Genetically Engineered from Brain Slug DNA) '''Growing up: '"Artificially Created" "Trained from birth" 'Starting Out: '"Rejected creators" "Escaped planet on trade ship" 'Moment of Crisis: '"I am weak" "Join or Die" 'Sidetracked: '"I have a greater purpose" "Stuck in a job" 'On Your Own: '"Time to choose between lives" Skills *Profession - Spy: 5 *Tactics, Bureaucracy: 4 *Micro-G, Close Combat, Slug Throwers: 3 *EVA, Resolve, Stamina, Charm: 2 *Medical, Brokerage, Stealth, Gunnery, Navigation: 1 Stress Tracks '''Health: 4 Composure: '''4 '''Wealth: 3 Stunts *"Hologram Projector": Ykthiel is in possession of a hologram projector that he mainly uses to quickly assume the appearance of another being during infiltrations, when a normal disguise isn't readily available. *"Weapons Gauntlet": Ykthiel's weapon of choice for both Close Combat and Slug Throwers is an armored gauntlet. The gauntlet has retractable blades and a fully automatic slug thrower installed into its chassis. *"Slug Resistant": Most likely because he was engineered from slug DNA, Ykthiel appears to have some sort of immunity to slug attacks. It is unknown how the Slugs communicate but it is possible his body contains chemicals that indicate to them that he is not someone to be Husked or to take hostile actions against. Backstory When the Brain Slugs of Mylire realized that they would have trouble spreading their religion to other species they starting looking for an emissary to spread their beliefs to other clusters. Unfortunately it was impossible to find anyone who believed that having a gigantic gooey parasite destroy their mind was a marketable idea who wasn't completely insane. This led to the so called "Evolution Revolution" on Mylire. Many different ideas were formed but ultimately the Slugs decided to genetically engineer a humanoid species based on their own DNA. The first successful (read: not horribly deformed and mentally handicapped) experiments were produced in a remarkably short time. For a while these simple-minded messengers saw limited success, but it soon became apparent that more could be accomplished with a higher quality specimen. Ykthiel was the first successful "E-Class" Slugnoid. The "E-Class" was created for the most delicate jobs, political ones. Ykthiel and the other "E-Class" creations were trained from birth in espionage and bureaucracy. The plan was for "E-Class" beings to be formed into the ultimate political manipulators and infiltrators for the Slugs. Under extreme circumstances they were expected to function as assassins. However these higher levels of intelligence and autonomy meant that the "E-Class" beings were more self aware than any others. Though many of the "E-Class" were unhappy with their futures, Ykthiel was the first to act on those misgivings. At the age of 15, Ykthiel stowed away in a shipment of propaganda that was set to be sent out to other worlds to spread what they claimed was an increasingly popular Slug religion. The journey proved to be uneventful, but upon departing at the first spaceport on the delivery route, on the planet Aundit, Ykthiel almost immediately learned one of the harsher realities of the galaxy. While discrimination among and between species was at an all time low, the hatred hadn't ceased to exist, the target had just shifted to what became known as "gene-freaks", genetically engineered sentient beings. Ykthiel was assaulted by thugs while trying to find his way around the alien world. He was saved by a stranger that appeared to share a similar background as an experiment. Though he never really got introduced to his savior he was left with a resolution to become stronger and self sufficient. He spent the next couple years becoming stronger and learning to fight, mostly by taking employment as a guard on merchant vessels. However he soon found his way onto a less than capable ship. While passing through space outside of the Frogstar G system the ship was attacked by pirates and was entirely unprepared to repel the threat. During the ensuing boarding party fight Ykthiel was wounded, but not until after killing two members of the pirate crew in close combat. The pirates took the guards who had only been wounded into the airlock and gave them a choice, Join or Die. Ykthiel joined. Years later, during a stopover to unload stolen goods in the black market on Rodonos Ykthiel witnessed a Brain Slug attack. A traveling salesman was being dragged into an ally by two Taken. His resentment of the Slugs immediately flared up after years of suppression, and when he assaulted them he found that the Taken had a strange reaction to him. They didn't fight back, they just acted confused and repentant. With this strange behavior came a sudden desire to strike back against the horrible creatures that he seemed to have power over. Despite this, Ykthiel didn't see a way for him to take that kind of action, and he found himself rapidly rising in the ranks of the Consortium. The skills he had been bread and trained for made him an incredibly valuable asset for the pirates. Ykthiel specialized in subtle maneuvers, and was capable of pulling off tasks that the aggressive and somewhat ham-fisted pirates could never have managed. After just a few years with the pirates Ykthiel had attained the position of Lieutenant to one of the pirate lords of the Free Traders Consortium. Now, thoroughly ingrained in his lifestyle as a rogue of the spaceway and in position to take over as an admiral or fleet commander in the near future, Ykthiel is doubting the choices that have lead him to this point in his life. He isn't sure what to do now. He is unsure about his future with the Consortium but he knows that pirates don't let crewmen just get up and go so easily. What will he choose to do? Only the future will show...